<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long by dontbecruelx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435260">Long</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecruelx/pseuds/dontbecruelx'>dontbecruelx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my drabbles/prompts/song fills [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And he'll do it any way he can, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Because Blanca will be there soon, Bottom Lee Yut-Lung, But it's okay, Drug Use, Eiji just wants to forget, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Right?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecruelx/pseuds/dontbecruelx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji’s home country had never seemed so dull. </p><p>The moon had never seemed so far away.</p><p>Yet the night never ended. </p><p>Eiji stayed up every night, wondering, waiting. Thinking of everything he could have done differently. Thinking of anything, any way that he could have kept him by his side. </p><p>Sing was there though, and somehow, somehow, that made things just a little bit easier. </p><p>He’d smile a smile Eiji knew was fake. Got him everything he needed. He never even had to ask. But everything was still so dark. He was still so alone. Max was coming soon. He was trying to hold out until then. Blanca said he would be there by nightfall. It made his stomach churn. As though they were only coming out of pity. Like they were trying to stop this broken boy from falling any further. But it was already too late. Sing had gone out for the day, and it was already getting dark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blanca &amp; Lee Yut-Lung, Blanca &amp; Sing Soo-Ling, Blanca/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji/Sing Soo-Ling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my drabbles/prompts/song fills [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: The longest night</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eiji’s home country had never seemed so dull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moon had never seemed so far away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet the night never ended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji stayed up every night, wondering, waiting. Thinking of everything he could have done differently. Thinking of anything, any way that he could have kept him by his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sing was there though, and somehow, somehow, that made things just a little bit easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d smile a smile Eiji knew was fake. Got him everything he needed. He never even had to ask. But everything was still so dark. He was still so alone. Max was coming soon. He was trying to hold out until then. Blanca said he would be there by nightfall. It made his stomach churn. As though they were only coming out of pity. Like they were trying to stop this broken boy from falling any further. But it was already too late. Sing had gone out for the day, and it was already getting dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know when he’d be home, but he knew he didn’t have much time. Since he’d returned home, he’d been doing anything and everything to forget. Just to make it go away. But oh, the nights were so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They never seemed to end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji dreaded when the sun would set behind the clouds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When memories of him swam through his mind. Like a bananafish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You just keep your eyes open for any bananafish. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is a perfect day for bananafish. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought over the words of the story while he rolled up a bank note and licked his credit card clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did I even read that…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he looked down at the book where his white lines sat. “Nine stories.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did I buy that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he forgot when he took the lines with ease. It burned in the best way possible. And soon, he was smoking cigarettes, looking out on the city, his mind buzzing with thoughts of the future and what he would do and where he would go and Sing was cute, wasn’t he? And Blanca was… Hm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out his phone and shot the same text to both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are you doing tonight? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw his cigarette out of the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoever replies first wins.” He grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person <em>Ash</em> knew and loved was long gone. He was dead. And Eiji was happy about that. Because that meant he could forget. He could grow out his hair. He could get tattoos. He even got his nipples pierced. Because nothing mattered anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He eyed the book once more. Two lines still sitting neatly on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>May as well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first one never did much anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the line and tipped his head back, feeling it trickle down his throat. It tasted disgusting. But then again, he was disgusting too. So he smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PING </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>Are you alright? I just landed.</em>  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Blanca. And he smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. Come over. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PING </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be there soon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he’d regret it. But he also knew Blanca wouldn’t scold him. Wouldn’t make him change his ways. Wouldn’t do anything to make him remember, because he wanted to forget as well. Because he put blame on himself, too. Maybe he’d even have a line or two with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope not… This cost me a fortune… And it needs to last… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Last for the longest night he’d had since the day he’d left America. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped up and wiped his nose when he heard a knock on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at himself, dressed in nothing but black leggings and an oversized tank top, exposing his slender body and protruding ribcage. His piercings poignant through his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He answered the door with a bright smile and a “Hello,” tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. “It’s been a while.” He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blanca smiled weakly. “You’re high.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Eiji just smiled. “How are you not?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Blanca reached out a hand and twisted a strand of Eiji’s hair around his fingers. “It’s gotten long.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Continuation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NOTICE: I am continuing this series. You can find it here: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533279/chapters/69920400">here</a></p>
<p>Art by an amazing human who would rather remain anonymous &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The end... perhaps? </p><p>Thank you so much for reading! Your comments make my day! I haven't written banana fish for a while so i'm a little rusty but... yeah!</p><p>Thank you to TragicSonder for the prompt! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>